


La maldición de Zatmenie

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23898997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: —¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba. Sanji no respondió, era como si se hubiese quedado paralizado en el lugar. Usopp por fin llegó hacia él y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, pero Sanji se desplomó con el contacto. Cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Usopp.
Relationships: Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

Para el kink meme de la página de Facebook de Hessefan.

 **Notas de la autora:** Como sabrán, la mayoría de mis fics tiene OST oficial, así que, si pueden les recomiendo que escuchen “Never be the same” de “Red”, aparte de que hay un AMV SanUso súper lindo en youtube con esta canción, fue casi como si los planetas se alinearan para que esto sucediera de la manera en que lo hizo.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 1**

Habían desembarcado en una isla selvática, al parecer desierta. Los árboles se alzaban con imponencia sobre las cabezas de los Mugiwara. El ambiente era húmedo y cálido, además, no había ruido que indicara que allí existiera gente, solamente se podía escuchar el trinar de algunas aves y el viento acariciando las hojas de los árboles. No sabían a la perfección cuánto tiempo demoraría el log para que se adapte, sin embargo, decidieron quedarse algunos días para explorar la isla y recoger provisiones ya que abastecerse nunca estaba de más, cada quién buscaría algo allí para adicionarlo a sus colecciones ya que querían aprovechar la calma del lugar para dedicarle un poco más de tiempo a sus hobbies, después de todo, no había razón alguna para apurarse.

Sanji saltó a tierra firme, moría de ganas por conocer las frutas del lugar, ver si podía encontrar nuevas especias o quizás algún animal grande que le proporcionara la cantidad de carne que necesitaba el capitán para ser funcional, y a funcional se refería al hecho de que no estuviera con el estómago rugiéndole cada tanto. Se adentró en la selva sin antes memorizar sus alrededores, aunque no era estrictamente necesario ya que siempre podía subirse a un árbol para ver en qué dirección se encontraba el Sunny.

Usopp corrió tras Sanji, en parte porque quería cazar algunos bichos, estudiarlos y liberarlos después, y por otro lado, quería pasar tiempo con su nakama. No era necesario darle vueltas al asunto, Usopp tenía muy claro lo que sentía por Sanji, no podría decir exactamente desde cuándo, pero la admiración que sentía por el cocinero había mutado en algo más, en algo que no se atrevía a ponerle un nombre, y no porque no lo quisiera aceptar, sólo que sencillamente sentía que no tenía derecho, o más bien, porque sabía que Sanji nunca lo correspondería. Se apresuró por el mismo camino que su compañero, y él lo esperó, porque de una u otra manera disfrutaba en demasía el tiempo que pasaba con Usopp.

Entre ellos había surgido una amistad un tanto particular, podían quedarse horas sin hablar, solamente haciéndose compañía mientras el otro se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos, y era reconfortante, siempre podían soltar ideas al aire y serían contestados, y si no hubiese nada que decir, tampoco era algo que los incomodase.

Franky se quedó en la orilla, examinando cada uno de los árboles del lugar, estudiando la madera, su textura y colores, nunca venía mal tener una pequeña reserva por si el barco necesitaba reparaciones.

Chopper daba saltitos al tiempo que empacaba frascos y goteros de distintos tamaños, siempre era grato recolectar plantas y flores, quizás podría encontrar algo interesante en aquella isla, se emocionaba con el simple hecho de pensar que podría hacer algún nuevo descubrimiento.

Nami y Robin se dedicaron a armar una zona de relajamiento en la arena, acomodaron sillas, sombrillas y mesas en la playa, necesitaban descansar del bullicio de sus camaradas, Brook las siguió con el pretexto de tocarles música relajante, pero en realidad, él sólo quería verles las bragas.

Zoro no quiso bajar del barco, prefería quedarse entrenando, en su último combate se había dado cuenta de que aún era débil, había estado a casi nada de ser derrotado, pero por alguna clase de milagro, había salido victorioso, no tenía tiempo de distraerse, así que se quedó en la cima del Sunny con el pretexto de hacer de vigía.

Luffy por su parte había saltado primero hacia la isla, y aunque su tripulación le había rogado que no hiciera ninguna tontería, todos sabían que tarde o temprano terminaría metiéndose en problemas, por lo menos no había indicios de alguna sociedad en la isla, así que pensaron que su capitán estaría bien.

Las voces animadas de la tripulación se perdían poco a poco en la distancia, Sanji caminaba al frente seguido por un Usopp que no dejaba de mirarle la nuca. Se habían mantenido en un mutismo que de una u otra forma lograba llenar el ambiente de calma, el simple hecho de estar juntos los relajaba. No tenían la obligación de conversar, y por eso mismo podían dejar todo el estrés de lado. Era hacerse compañía mientras no hacían nada, pero juntos.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez con mayor lentitud, ya se habían adentrado lo suficiente en la selva y era hora de descubrir los tesoros que ocultaba la isla. Sanji examinaba los troncos de los árboles con cuidado, después de todo, no sabía si serían venenosos con el mero contacto. Por otro lado, Usopp sacaba de su bolso algunos instrumentos, entre ellos, cajas para insectos, algunas redes y elementos varios que Sanji no pudo descifrar, le había puesto atención a Usopp sin darse cuenta, y en cuanto vio a su amigo totalmente equipado para atrapar insectos, volvió a su labor inicial.

Estaba sorprendido por la forma peculiar que tenían los árboles en esa área, parecían sombrillas gigantes, y en la cima, podía ver unos frutos anaranjados que brillaban intensamente con la luz del sol. Hizo uso de su skywalk para llegar a la fruta, arrancó una con sumo cuidado para luego bajar a tierra. Olfateó la fruta y le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera una naranja, el olor cítrico y dulzón que desprendían era totalmente fascinante, el color era más intenso del que pudo imaginarse y con gran tentación, la partió en 2, el aroma se volvió más fuerte, tanto, que incluso Usopp que se encontraba a varios metros, pudo olerla. La concentración de Usopp se vio rota por el aroma, se dirigió hacia Sanji con completa curiosidad, y previendo las acciones de Sanji, le dijo.

—No irás a comerte eso ¿O sí?

—Sé que no es lo correcto ir comiendo lo que uno se encuentre por el camino, pero esta naranja… —Pausó lo que estaba diciendo para mirar la fruta, se veía tan jugosa y dulce, el olor podía casi embriagarlo.

Usopp, notablemente molesto, le arrebató las dos mitades y las lanzó a lo lejos. —No vas a comer eso sin antes saber qué es exactamente. Lo mejor será que Chopper examine de mejor manera esa cosa. —Usopp se dio cuenta de su error al botar la naranja, lo mejor sería llevarla al Sunny para su examinación. —Iré a recogerla, y si Chopper dice que no es tóxica, te acompañaré a traer todas las que quieras. —Le prometió mientras se alejaba.

Usopp estaba a pocos metros de alcanzar la fruta, era seguido muy de cerca por un Sanji preocupado por el manejo que el moreno le daría a la naranja, se lo podía ver nervioso, definitivamente, esa naranja tenía un poder especial por sobre Sanji, quizás sería porque tenía un olfato especial para saborear las cosas con tan sólo olerlas, no por nada era un magnífico cocinero. Usopp levantó la fruta e hizo el intento de guardarla en su bolso, sin embargo, el suelo empezó a moverse, como si se estuviera craqueleando.

—¡Cuidado! —Gritó Sanji mientras acortaba la distancia entre su nakama y él, pero el movimiento brusco empeoró el meneo de la tierra haciendo que se abriese bajo sus pies.

Los dos cayeron por el agujero, y a pesar de que había sido una caída considerablemente fuerte, estaban bien. Usopp se levantó un poco mareado al igual que Sanji, se miraron por un segundo para saber si el otro estaba bien, y después de cerciorarse de que no hubiera huesos rotos, empezaron a reír, había sido tan ridícula la situación que decidieron entregarse al humor. Ese era uno de esos momentos en que podía notarse la cercanía entre ellos, mirándose a los ojos, riendo sin parar por cualquier tontería, y en ese simple gesto sentirse completos.

Las risas pararon paulatinamente, y cuando estuvieron calmados, empezaron a examinar el área para salir, Sanji estaba listo para agarrar a Usopp y llevarlo arriba con su skywalk, pero la actitud del tirador le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Usopp se había quedado asombrado mirando hacia una dirección, y cuando Sanji le siguió la mirada, pudo entender el por qué. Frente a ellos se extendía una gran estructura, eran como unas ruinas que se fundían perfectamente con la naturaleza, y a pesar de que a simple vista no podía ser notada, la extraordinaria visión de Usopp la había descubierto.

El rubio sonrió y se acercó a las ruinas para contemplarlas mejor, sin duda era una edificación magnífica, y no solamente por su tamaño, sino también por los detalles de la construcción. Era una clase de estructura que se alzaba como un cono, las piedras que conformaban dicha edificación tenían un tono verdoso y gris que hacía que se confundiera con la vegetación del lugar, además de que tenían un tamaño considerable, las piedras eran lisas, muy bien trabajadas y resistentes, solamente así se podía explicar el hecho de que siguieran guardando esa textura como de recién cortadas, es más, se atrevería a decir que esa especie de templo no hubiese sido construido hace más de un par de semanas, pero la vegetación indicaba lo contrario. Habían encontrado algo más que solamente frutas e insectos, quizás habían descubierto los tesoros de una civilización extinta, y se puso enormemente feliz al pensar el premio que le daría Robin por haber descubierto tan magnífico lugar.

—Quizás haya algún poneglyph. —Dijo para sí mismo. —Mi Robin-chwan se pondrá feliz si es que lo encuentro. —Y con esta idea en mente, se dispuso a encontrar alguna entrada.

Usopp simplemente movió la cabeza en señal de negación. —Hoy estás más imprudente de lo normal. —Le reclamó para después seguirlo, y a pesar de sentir miedo ante las ruinas, se armó de valor para ayudar a descubrir alguna entrada.

Sanji miraba minuciosamente cada piedra, esperando que por alguna de ellas encontrara un pequeño vestigio que pudiera ser considerado como la entrada, sin embargo, ya se encontraban allí horas y no daba con nada. Usopp ya tenía los ojos cansados y los cerró por unos segundos sin dejar de palpar la pared, y de pronto sintió en sus yemas lo que parecía una mínima irregularidad en comparación a todas las grietas que había estado topando. Hizo una mueca y volvió a pasar las yemas por ese lugar, y efectivamente, entre esas dos secciones podía sentir un pequeño desnivel que no había notado antes. Abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de lo que había sentido, y lo vio tan claro que se sintió estúpido por un momento.

—Creo que encontré algo. —Lo dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Sanji lo escuchara.

El rubio se dirigió al lugar para comprobar lo que le decía Usopp y se quedó mirando durante algunos segundos esa grieta. Empujaron fuerte varias veces sin lograr nada. —Atrás. —Le dijo de pronto, y Usopp, presintiendo lo que su nakama haría, retrocedió.

Sanji dio tres pasos hacia atrás, y concentrando toda su fuerza en su pierna, chocó fuertemente contra la grieta. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero tras unos segundos, un nuevo movimiento en la tierra los alertó. El sismo no fue tan fuerte, es más, parecía una simple vibración, pero los dos nakama estaban expectantes por si la situación se volvía peligrosa, el sismo se detuvo y con un leve rechinar, una pequeña puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

Sanji sonrió complacido y se acercó a la estructura para abrirla de lleno.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —Le dijo Usopp entre temblores.

El rubio hizo caso omiso y con un rápido movimiento terminó de abrir la puerta. Un humo negro espeso salió del lugar envolviendo a Sanji para después desvanecerse en todas las direcciones. El suceso los había tomado por sorpresa, y después de varios segundos de silencio. Usopp por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó al tiempo que se acercaba.

Sanji no respondió, era como si se hubiese quedado paralizado en el lugar. Usopp por fin llegó hacia él y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, pero Sanji se desplomó con el contacto. Cayó inconsciente entre los brazos de Usopp.

—Maldición. —Alcanzó a decir antes de darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado en un agujero y la desesperación estuvo a punto de invadirlo, sin embargo, tuvo un momento de claridad y supo que debía actuar de manera inteligente si lo que quería era salvar a su amigo.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

Me siento muy feliz al terminar este capítulo, pensé que no se me ocurriría nada cuando vi el prompt en la página de Facebook, pero algo me decía que debía escribirlo, y es que es un SanUso, mi OTP por siempre y para siempre, y aunque el ZoUso también me está llamando la atención, prometo darle cariño a todos los pairings que se me vayan cruzando.

Y Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Suerte!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 2**

Solamente sentía que la oscuridad lo envolvía. Era gracioso, la oscuridad es algo que se percibe con la vista, sin embargo, podía sentirla en su piel, como si le rozara suavemente las mejillas, como si le estuviera seduciendo de alguna manera, como si quisiese hacerle caer en la tentación, fundir su cuerpo con ella y perder su consciencia entera como si no valiese nada. Ya no tenía fuerzas y había perdido todos los sentidos. No existía el tacto, el gusto, la vista, el oído ni el olfato. Había olvidado por completo lo que significaba sentir, no existía la felicidad, ni la tristeza, ni el odio ni el dolor, todo desaparecía en el mar oscuro de la soledad.

…

La noche cayó sobre el Sunny y todos habían regresado al barco a excepción de Usopp y Sanji. Cuando no habían regresado a la hora del almuerzo, nadie le dio mucha importancia, pensando que quizás se hubieran distraído con algo, pero las horas habían pasado, y no había señales de ninguno de los dos. El hecho de que la isla siguiera tan calmada tampoco les decía nada, si se hubieran metido en algún tipo de problema, estaban seguros de que se darían cuenta porque causarían un gran alboroto, como era costumbre en toda la tripulación. Luffy estuvo a punto de saltar nuevamente a tierra para buscar a sus camaradas, después de tantas horas ya no creía que fueran a regresar por sus propios medios, en verdad sentía que algo pasaba, puso un pie sobre la baranda exterior del barco, y cuando estuvo a punto de dar el siguiente paso, pudo observar a lo lejos una silueta que se iba aproximando, entrecerró los ojos para poder ver mejor y enfocó primeramente el rostro preocupado de Usopp, enseguida pudo ver que traía entre brazos a Sanji. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó con todas sus fuerzas para ir al rescate de sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Le gritó Luffy a un Usopp que evidentemente cargaba con un gran peso.

—Fue mi culpa. —Pudo decir desesperado mientras caía de rodillas en la arena.

Luffy no lograba entender lo que sucedía ¿Estaba herido? No podía ver sangre por ningún lado, ¿Había muerto? No era normal ver a Sanji en ese estado, pero no lo entendía ¿Qué había pasado?

Las pisadas apresuradas de los Mugiwara se podían escuchar con mayor claridad.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Chopper con la esperanza de que fuera algo inofensivo, pero por cómo veía las cosas, debía tratarse de algo grave.

—¡Ayúdalo, por favor! —Gritó Usopp al tiempo que estiraba los brazos con su nakama en ellos. Temblaba y lloraba, lo cual sembró la desesperación en sus amigos.

Zoro, tratando de mantener la calma, se dirigió hacia ellos, cargó a Sanji sobre el hombro con la mayor delicadeza posible y empezó a dirigirse al barco, no podían perder más tiempo.

Luffy, al ver que Zoro lo llevaba, empezó a cuestionar a Usopp mientras lo sacudía desde los hombros. —¿Qué pasó? —Era lo único que podía decir. —Respóndeme Usopp, ¿Qué pasó?

El tirador solamente se limitaba a ver hacia el suelo, y es que no podía sentir más que culpa. Nami se llevó la mano a la boca y cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

Ya en el barco, todos se sentaron a la mesa del comedor para escuchar a Usopp, no podían hacer nada si no sabían lo que había pasado. El moreno empezó con el relato, empezando desde que Sanji encontró la naranja.

—Traté de detenerlo. —Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. —Y cuando me di cuenta, Sanji estaba inconsciente… No debí. —Y se le quebró la voz, no pudo seguir hablando, solamente quería llorar, temía haber perdido a Sanji.

Chopper no se quedó a escucharlo, debía actuar rápido, así que después de la parte en donde Sanji quedó inconsciente salió para examinarlo.

—No fue tu culpa. —Trató de consolarlo Franky.

Pero nada funcionaba. Usopp aferraba sus dedos a la mesa, tratando de controlarse para no gritar que no quería perderlo, y era entendible, el haber estado allí en ese momento, sin duda alguna debió ser algo traumatizante. Nami se levantó para ir con Chopper, necesitaba saber si su amigo estaba bien o si de alguna manera podía ayudar en algo.

Luffy solamente se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo, había sido un accidente y no había nadie a quién patearle el trasero en venganza, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, así que se quedó allí, sin decir nada para no empeorar las cosas. Tenía ganas de culpar a Usopp, pero sabía que eso no era para nada justo, sabía que el tirador había hecho todo a su alcance para salvarlo, en todo caso, la culpa era solamente de Sanji.

Robin se levantó y puso a hervir agua, haría café para todos. Les esperaba una larga noche, y quizás largos días hasta descubrir que era lo que le había pasado.

—¿Sabrías llegar a esas ruinas? —Le preguntó al fin Robin. —Quizás haya alguna respuesta allí. —Se sentó junto a él.

—Claro que sí, recuerdo el camino. —Usopp de pronto espabiló, era como si hubieran aplastado un botón que lo hizo reaccionar. —Vamos. —Se levantó decidido.

—Creo que es mejor esperar hasta mañana. La oscuridad aquí es profunda y debemos ir cuando haya luz si queremos regresar a salvo con la información que recolectemos allá. —Le dijo Robin para calmarlo. —Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a dormir.

Usopp se levantó, se negaba a dormir mientras Sanji no se recuperase, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Se levantó para ir al consultorio de Chopper.

…

El tiempo dejó de existir y cada vez se fundía más con la oscuridad, podía sentir que la existencia se le escapaba con cada segundo, y de pronto, calidez… Un conjunto de letras le llegaron de lleno. Podía escuchar una voz que decía algo, pero no podía reconocer los sonidos, solamente sabía que ese murmullo lo sacaba del abismo, que envolvía su alma y luego una explosión de luz dentro de su pecho y sus labios.

…

Chopper revisaba los signos vitales de Sanji a cada momento y hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno. Nami ayudaba a ponerle compresas de agua fría a Sanji, ya que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba un poco más elevada de lo normal. Usopp entró y vio sobre la mesita del doctor un sinfín de tubos con pequeñas muestras de sangre.

—¿Cómo está? — Preguntó con timidez.

—Por el momento está estable, tiene un poco de fiebre, pero al parecer, nada más. —Respondió el renito. —Estoy tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó. ¿No sucedió nada más?

Usopp agachó la cabeza, Nami, al ser perceptiva entendió que quizás lo mejor era dejarlos solos. —Iré por café. —Depositó una nueva compresa de agua fría sobre la frente de Sanji y se marchó.

La puerta se cerró y se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos.

—No estaba respirando. —Le dijo con pesar. —Le di respiración boca a boca y traté de despertarlo diciendo su nombre, pero no respondía, así que supe que debía traerlo hasta aquí a como dé lugar.

—Hiciste bien. —El renito le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —Si no lo hubieras hecho, quizás no hubiera llegado con vida.

—¿Qué son esos tubos? —Desvió el tema, no quería que lo halagasen cuando se sentía tan culpable.

—Son muestras de sangre de Sanji, las puse a reaccionar ante varios compuestos para tratar de descubrir algo. —Chopper entendió que Usopp se sentía incómodo, así que no insistió más. —Solamente debo esperar a que alguno de los tubos cambie drásticamente para saber que fue.

Usopp asintió y observó los tubos queriendo que alguno haga reacción para poder salvar a su amigo, pero no ocurría nada.

—¿Quieres ayudar? —Le preguntó Chopper.

—¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Controla la temperatura de su cuerpo, puedes ponerle compresas frías en la frente.

Usopp quitó el trapo que descansaba sobre la frente de Sanji y le miró el rostro, parecía que estuviera dormido, un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas del rubio.

—Voy a salvarte ¿Entiendes? Juro que voy a salvarte.

Chopper fingía hacer anotaciones mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas no ponerse a llorar en ese instante. Sin duda alguna era un golpe fuerte que estaba afectando a todos, pero sabía que Usopp, de lejos, era el que más estaba sufriendo, quizás por la culpa que sentía, aunque podía entrever que, tras todo eso, había algo más que no estaba viendo.

…

Las emociones poco a poco fueron regresando a su cuerpo y pudo respirar al fin. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que sentía miedo, pero el miedo había desaparecido para ser reemplazado por comodidad. Se sentía extrañamente confortado, un aroma familiar le llenaba las fosas nasales, un aroma que conocía muy bien, pero no recordaba de dónde. Se dejó abrazar por ese aroma y por ese sonido que lo había sacado del abismo, quería quedarse allí, en el éxtasis que la mezcla del calor, el aroma y los murmullos le provocaban. Aunque no entendiera del todo lo que sucedía, quería quedarse allí.

…

Los rayos del sol acariciaban tímidamente la cubierta del Sunny, no fue necesario nada más para que Usopp se levantase de la silla que estaba junto a la camilla en donde se encontraba Sanji, agarró su bolso y salió en dirección a la habitación de las chicas, no podía perder el tiempo, iría a las ruinas con la arqueóloga.

Robin ya lo estaba esperando en la cubierta, y con una mirada quedaron de acuerdo en ir lo más pronto posible, saltaron del barco seguidos por Zoro.

—No crean que van a ir solos. —Les dijo a la par que igualaba sus pasos. —Alguien debe hacer guardia por si algo llegase a pasar.

Robin asintió. —No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos, es mejor ir en grupos pequeños.

Los tres camaradas se alejaban mientras en el barco se quedaban los demás.

—Nami ¿Puedes venir? —Le dijo Chopper. —Creo que a Sanji le vendrá bien tenerte a su lado.

La navegante asintió y se dirigió al lugar decidida.

En todo el camino, Usopp no habló. Miraba al frente, tratando con todas sus fuerzas no perderse, y no era porque tuviera mala percepción de ubicación, sino que sabía que no podía darse el lujo de desperdiciar ni el más mínimo segundo. Un descuido, un despiste podría ser fatal para el rubio.

Aceleró el paso. Robin lo seguía de cerca, y a pesar de que le había dicho que guardara la calma, allí estaban nuevamente a punto de correr.

—No corras. —Le recordó, después de todo, debían guardar energías por cualquier cosa que sucediese.

Usopp asintió y aminoró el paso. Tenía razón, debía actuar inteligentemente para poder salvar a su amigo. Mientras caminaba decidido se puso a recordar los momentos vividos con el rubio, las noches de desvelo en las cuales se sentaban a conversar acerca de diversos temas; las sonrisas que de vez en cuando se dedicaban cuando un chiste que sólo ambos entendían se hacía presente, recordó una mañana en que empezó a verlo con otros ojos, como si se hubiese quedado hipnotizado ante los movimientos tan certeros que realizaba cuando de cocinar se trataba. De pronto sintió una punzada, era como si se estuviera despidiendo de Sanji, pero la idea era salvarlo. Pudo divisar el lugar en donde se había creado la grieta, y haciendo caso omiso a las recomendaciones de la arqueóloga, empezó a correr.

—Es aquí. —Dijo deteniéndose. —Es decir, en ese agujero. —Aclaró al ver que sus nakama buscaban en el horizonte.

Se acercaron para ver y tanto Zoro como Robin notaron que Usopp había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por salvar a Sanji. Ahí estaba una de sus enredaderas, subiendo tortuosamente por entre las piedras irregulares del sumidero. Debió haber subido con Sanji en brazos, o en la espalda… Sabían que Usopp se había hecho fuerte en esos dos años separados, y aun así se podía notar que el esfuerzo que había hecho era titánico.

Bajaron por la enredadera y se encontraron frente a frente con la construcción. Robin se acercó y Usopp la siguió. Zoro se quedó lejos observando, no sabían si lo que había atacado a Sanji siguiera por ahí, más valía tener un plan B para salir de allí.

—Esta es la puerta que abrió Sanji. —Le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a ella.

Robin examinó el marco de la misma, y pudo distinguir los grabados que tenía, no era muy difícil de ver, el material con el que estaba construida la estructura había resistido demasiado bien el paso del tiempo. Sacó un lápiz y un papel y se dispuso a anotar todo lo que pudiera, quizás descifrando ese lenguaje pudiera saber qué era lo que le había pasado a Sanji.

No se demoró tanto tiempo, después de todo era un grabado sencillo y corto. Cuando hubo terminado se dispusieron a regresar. Subieron los 3 por la enredadera, primero Robin, luego Usopp y después Zoro. Llegaron a la cima y emprendieron su camino de vuelta, Usopp empezó a caminar con la cabeza agachada, y se topó con la naranja que había empezado todo, tomó una mitad en sus manos y la guardó en el bolso.

—¿Qué haces? —Le preguntó Zoro.

—Le dije a Sanji que haría que Chopper examine esta fruta para saber si era venenosa. —Pausó por un momento. —Le prometí que si era comestible lo acompañaría a llenar el barco con esto.

Robin sonrió. Le parecía tierno ese cariño que le tenía, incluso recordaba esas pequeñas cosas en momentos como ese. De pronto el panorama acabó de aclarársele, lo que Usopp sentía por el rubio iba más allá de lo que decía.

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta.

…

Nuevamente el silencio. Estaba envuelto en una especie de algodón que amortiguaba todo, sin embargo, ya no sentía esa voz que lo reconfortaba, el aroma había desaparecido y la calidez iba perdiendo su fuerza poco a poco. No podía negar que se sentía cómodo en el lugar, pero le hacía falta eso que lo había sacado del abismo.

…

Llegaron al Sunny tras una larga caminata. Subieron al barco y Usopp se apresuró a ir hacia donde Sanji. Lo encontró allí, en la camilla, como lo había dejado esa mañana. Inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. A simple vista, el rubor en sus mejillas era lo único que demostraba que aún seguía con vida. Se acercó y Nami se apartó del camino. Lo tomó de la mano y la sintió caliente, era claro que aún tenía fiebre.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa ¿Verdad, Usopp? —Nami estaba preocupada.

Usopp asintió. —Pero estaba conmigo. No puedo explicarlo, pero si le llegase a pasar algo… —Apretó los puños. —¿Pueden dejarnos a solas? Por favor.

Nami y Chopper asintieron. La puerta se cerró y escuchó que los pasos de sus amigos se iban alejando.

—Traje la naranja, así que despierta. Despierta para que podamos llenar el barco con las naranjas y todas las frutas que quieras, pero despierta de una vez. Por favor.

…

Poco a poco la voz le iba llegando por entre las sombras que amenazaban con llevárselo. Lo llenó todo de luz… una luz que lo embriagaba. Empezó su mente a dibujar una silueta, primero unas ondas se hicieron presente en medio de toda la claridad que lo envolvía. Esas ondas poco a poco empezaron a tener sentido, era una cabellera larga y esponjosa, negra como los escarabajos. La melena hablaba con él ¿Qué era despertar? ¿Por qué debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué era tan importante? Aún no era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero algo en su interior le decía que ese estado en el que se encontraba no era normal. Otra voz se sumó a la primera, le decía <<Debes recordar>>

…

El ambiente en el barco era pesado. Todos sentían la responsabilidad de hacer algo, pero no había mucho por hacer, sólo podían sentarse a esperar que los análisis de Chopper dieran algún resultado o que Robin lograra descifrar algo de lo que había encontrado, pero pasaban las horas y no había noticias. En el consultorio se encontraban encerrados Chopper, Usopp y Sanji; el renito vigilaba los signos vitales del cocinero al tiempo que hacía anotaciones y comprobaba el contenido de los tubos de ensayo. Usopp se dedicaba a cambiarle las compresas, la fiebre iba bajando poco a poco, de cuando en cuando le tomaba de la mano y le hablaba con la esperanza de que lo escuchara. Le alentaba a despertar, le prometía un millón de aventuras en el mar, le hablaba del all blue y le leía recetas. Hacía lo que fuera necesario para traerlo de vuelta.

Nami se encontraba en la cocina junto con Brook, entre los dos trataban de cocinar algo medianamente decente para la tripulación, y no es que la navegante no tuviera conocimientos de cocina, pero sentía de cierta forma la responsabilidad de preparar algo que fuera nutritivo y delicioso, tal como Sanji lo hacía.

Luffy se encontraba sentado afuera del consultorio, esperando alguna noticia sobre su nakama, no se atrevía a entrar, sentía que solamente entorpecería el proceso, además, Usopp estaba ayudando al mejor doctor del mundo, confiaba ciegamente en esos dos trabajando en equipo, podían ser meticulosos y podían reaccionar de inmediato ante cualquier situación.

Zoro y Franky se limitaban a pasearse por el barco, como haciendo guardia. Lo menos que querían era que algún otro barco llegara para causar problemas, más valía estar preparados. No podían darse el lujo de descuidar ningún aspecto dentro del Sunny.

El almuerzo estuvo listo, Brook se dedicaba a pasar los platos a la mesa mientras Nami ponía las porciones pertinentes. Cada uno llegaba, se sentaba y en completo silencio comía, solamente porque sabían que debían comer para mantenerse fuertes, incluso Luffy comía con cierto desgano, los ánimos en el Sunny estaban demasiado bajos. Zoro, al ver que Robin no llegaba a la mesa, tomó la decisión de llevarle la comida al estudio, que era en donde estaba investigando.

—Mujer. —Le dijo. —Si no comes estarás débil. —Le puso el plato en un rincón de la mesa, evitando varios papeles que tenía desperdigados.

—Gracias, espadachín-san. —Le extendió una sonrisa.

Zoro se sentó a su lado. —¿Has descubierto algo? —Su cuerpo se relajó un poco y se recostó junto a ella.

—He descubierto varias cosas sobre Usopp. —Le dijo sin apartar la vista del papel. —Pero llevo apenas dos letras del grabado.

Zoro alzó la ceja sin entender exactamente a lo que se refería la arqueóloga, sin embargo, no preguntó. No era del tipo de personas que se quedaba a indagar algo que no le querían contar, cerró los ojos y empezó a cabecear, después de todo, Zoro, al igual que los demás, no había dormido en toda la noche. Robin bajó la vista hacia el papel, la mirada se le iluminó y anotó una nueva letra. Ya tenía 3 y al parecer no le quedaba demasiado trabajo, había descubierto el patrón necesario para descifrar el lenguaje de esa civilización.

**CONTINUARÁ**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 3**

El barco se mecía levemente gracias al movimiento del agua y el correr del viento. El único sonido en esa playa era el de la naturaleza, estaba tan callado el lugar que se escuchaban a los pequeños insectos agitar sus alas, el canto de los pájaros creaba una hermosa melodía que llegaba desde lejos y se extendía por toda la isla gracias al eco que se creaba entre las cuevas. Si uno observaba la escena desde lejos, podría ser considerado como una terapia para el estrés, sin embargo, en el Sunny se podía respirar un ambiente tenso y triste que podría desmoronar a cualquiera.

No se hablaban entre ellos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, y cuando lo hacían, era entre susurros. Se encontraban estresados, tristes e impotentes, y es que no podían hacer nada hasta que se supiera a ciencia cierta lo que le había pasado al rubio.

Habían formado grupos para hacer las tareas del barco y apoyar a los nakama que estaban ocupados. Robin no podía dejar de lado el estudio de los grabados porque tenían la esperanza de que allí podría haber algún indicio de lo que estaba sucediendo, por otro lado, Chopper pasaba todo el día en el consultorio recabando información, sacándole sangre a Sanji para hacerle análisis, anotando las reacciones de la sangre a determinados compuestos, pero hasta el momento no había descubierto nada. Usopp también pasaba el día entero en el consultorio, ayudando en todo lo que pudiera al renito, atendiendo la fiebre de Sanji e incluso haciendo sus propias anotaciones por si Chopper necesitaba algún tipo de información extra, y aunque le hubiera dicho que no era necesario, Usopp lo seguía haciendo. Le habían ofrecido en más de una ocasión relevarlo del puesto, ya que sabían de la carga emocional que se vivía dentro de esas cuatro paredes, pero el tirador se negaba rotundamente, era como si no pudiese apartarse de ese lugar, ni siquiera para comer.

Al principio, todos creían que era por la culpabilidad que sentía, pero poco a poco se fueron dando cuenta que el actuar de Usopp sobrepasaba todo eso, era como si algo más allá de lo visible estuviera motivándolo a quedarse allí.

Chopper se levantó de la silla y estiró su pequeño cuerpecito para desentumecerlo, tantas horas en una misma posición había amortiguado sus extremidades, caminó un poco dentro del cuarto y le dirigió la mirada a un Usopp que se encontraba al pendiente de Sanji.

…

La melena rizada poco a poco empezaba a tener un rostro. Se perfiló la silueta de una gran nariz en el cielo, poco a poco los ojos y los labios fueron apareciendo en el lugar correspondiente,

—Debes despertar. —Le dijo nuevamente, y ya no era como un eco lejano que trataba de transmitirle esa idea, ahora podía escuchar esa voz claramente, podía entenderle, había entendido el concepto de despertar y le fue dando un sentido a su propia existencia.

...

—Voy a caminar un poco por la cubierta. —Le dijo el médico. — Deberías hacer lo mismo.

Usopp negó con la cabeza. — Quizás luego. —Le dijo.

Se resignó. Todos habían tratado de sacarlo del consultorio y la respuesta era siempre la misma, sabía que no valía la pena intentarlo. Chopper salió para despejar la mente y respirar aire fresco, se encontró con Luffy sentado frente a la puerta, se vieron a los ojos y el renito movió la cabeza para indicarle que aún no tenía nada. El capitán entendió y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del estudio esperando una respuesta más favorable.

La salud de toda la tripulación recaía siempre sobre Chopper, incluso lo más insignificante, tanto que se acostumbró a cuidar de cada uno de ellos hasta en las cosas más obvias. Siempre estaba al pendiente de que se hidratasen de manera eficiente, porque sabía que a bordo existían personas muy descuidadas en ese aspecto como lo eran Zoro y Franky, siempre tenía que estarles repitiendo que el sake y la cola no hidrataban, pero eran demasiado tercos como para cuidar de esos detalles, aquí el papel de Sanji era fundamental porque cada tanto se paseaba por el barco con bebidas que preparaba de tal manera que se aprovecharan de la mejor manera los minerales y electrolitos. Chopper también cuidaba de que sus amigos durmieran las horas necesarias, se preocupaba por cualquier problema de insomnio que pudiera tener Usopp por sus pesadillas, lo mismo se podría aplicar a Robin y Zoro al ser personas que casi nunca dormían como era debido, esto por la costumbre que habían arrastrado del pasado de estar siempre alerta por si algún enemigo hacía su aparición.

Lo cierto era que en ese barco todos tenían algún tipo de problema, y él, como médico que era, se había preocupado por mantener la salud de todos a lo máximo, así que salió a dar una vuelta para asegurase de que todo estuviera bien con sus nakama. Sabía que podrían vivir sin esas atenciones, pero le hacía feliz poder ayudarlos incluso en las cosas más pequeñas, quizás por eso confiaban tanto en él, porque siempre encontraba alguna solución o medicamento para cualquier cosa que les estuviera provocando malestar. Pensando en esto se sintió en la necesidad de regresar con Sanji y volver a leer todos los libros de medicina que había recolectado para asegurarse de estar aplicando todos los análisis existentes. Tomó la decisión de regresar al consultorio, no podía darse el lujo de descansar siquiera, dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con paso firme, apoyó su patita sobre la manija de la puerta, pero un ruido al interior hizo que se detuviera.

—No puedes dejarme así. —Decía Usopp al otro lado de la puerta mientras sollozaba. — Al principio no quería decírtelo por miedo a perderte, por miedo a que me rechaces y que nuestra amistad se derrumbara, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no debo callarme esto.

…

Tomó consciencia de su mano derecha al momento en que sintió el contacto con la del que se mostraba frente a sí. Lo tomó de la mano, y por alguna extraña razón sintió calidez, y no era precisamente una calidez que se percibiera con el tacto, si no que involucró a todos sus sentidos. El aroma que le llegó era una mezcla de fuego y carbón, y a pesar de que el olor era fuerte, lograba llenar sus pulmones y hacer que se sintiera a gusto, la sensación subió de sus pulmones a la lengua y ésta le quemaba, era un picor tan placentero que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos, y allí, en la oscuridad, vio como una serie de luces estallaban simulando estrellas y flores con infinidad de pétalos, escuchó los estallidos acompasados con el latir de su corazón y pensó que moriría en ese lugar. Todo esto había durado unos ínfimos segundos, y cuando sintió que el aire le faltaba, nuevamente esa voz llenó el ambiente.

…

—Soy un egoísta. —Dijo de pronto. —Tu ahí luchando por tu vida y yo aquí pensando en mí mismo. —Su voz de pronto se llenó de firmeza. —Te salvaré, y luego de salvarte te confesaré mi amor aun sabiendo que no soy correspondido, pero primero te sacaré de esto, después de todo, es mi culpa.

Chopper se quedó afuera, apegando la espalda sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos. De pronto todo tenía sentido, el pesar de Usopp era nada más ni nada menos que el sentimiento de ese amor escondido, era la culpa de no poder decirle nada y tenía que perderlo para reaccionar. Se quedó en esa posición hasta estar seguro de que el tirador había dejado de hablar, no quería que supiera que lo había escuchado todo, quería ahorrarle un peso más.

Abrió la puerta con timidez y lo miró en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, lo cierto era que no se separaba nunca del cocinero. Chopper entró sin decir una sola palabra y volvió a sentarse en el escritorio para repasar sus anotaciones y compararlas con el libro de medicina.

—¿Cómo que una maldición? —Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Luffy en la cubierta.

Chopper y Usopp se levantaron de sus sitios de inmediato y corrieron hacia afuera para enterarse de lo que sucedía. Allí estaba Robin, tratando de explicar lo que había descubierto a los camaradas que fueron llegando uno a uno.

—Había muy poca información en los grabados de la puerta, pero pude descifrar que se trata de una maldición que se encontraba encerrada en ese lugar, era una advertencia.

—¿Pudiste descubrir algo más? —Preguntó Usopp antes de que nadie pudiera decir una sola palabra.

Robin movió la cabeza. —Es la maldición de Zatmenie. —Dijo pausadamente. —No sé aun lo que significa esa palabra, pero de algo estoy segura. —Todos prestaron atención a la arqueóloga. —Debemos regresar a ese lugar para averiguar más cosas.

Todos se prepararon para regresar a las ruinas, se armaron con cuerdas y ganchos, con cuadernos y lápices, dispuestos a llegar al fondo de todo. Usopp se cargó su bolso y entró al consultorio. Se sentó junto a Sanji, le tomó de las manos con demasiada dulzura, sentía que con ese simple gesto podría devolverle a la realidad; esperó unos segundos y al ver que nada sucedía le dijo.

—No regresaré hasta no saber cómo salvarte. — Se levantó para mirarlo unos instantes, le retiró la comprensa que descansaba en su frente y le dio un pequeño beso mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba fuertemente tratando de llevarse consigo el aroma tan característico del cocinero.

Se alejó y con firmeza se dirigió hacia la puerta.

…

No quería soltar esa mano que se le hacía tan familiar, la agarró con fuerza, como si su vida entera dependiera de ese contacto. No fue capaz de controlar sus impulsos y con rapidez abrazó a la figura que tenía en frente, se acurrucó en su pecho, presintiendo que era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

—Sanji. —Le dijo.

Por un momento pensó que el mundo se acababa al reconocer esa palabra como su nombre.

—Usopp. —Le respondió casi sin aliento. Empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en su cabeza, la visión de pronto se le nubló y la oscuridad hacía nuevamente acto de presencia.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Este quizás sea uno de los capítulos más cortos del fic, pero prometo que vale la pena esperar por los siguientes.

Gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Suerte!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 4**

Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió a sí mismo despertando en la cubierta del Sunny. El viento soplaba llevando consigo el aroma tan característico del agua salada; respiró profundo sintiendo esos momentos de calma y escuchó como el viento se paseaba por entre la vela que hacía avanzar el barco, sonrió. Se incorporó lentamente y allí, sentado en la baranda encontró a Usopp.

Sintió como el tiempo se detenía en ese momento y todo dejó de existir. El viento dejó de soplar y los sonidos desaparecieron, el sol perdió brillo y el mar dejó de reflejar el cielo, en ese momento solamente existían los dos, ya ni siquiera existía el tiempo. Sintió que podía quedarse allí, mirando la espalda de su amigo, y aunque al principio le resultó un tanto extraño, fue cuestión de unos ínfimos segundos para sentir que a esa escena podría resumirse toda su vida, aunque no entendía el por qué. Sólo guardaba una certeza dentro de sí, y era que deseaba que ese instante no acabase nunca.

—Usopp. —Dijo casi en un susurro.

…

Nami, quien le estaba cambiando la compresa en ese instante se sobresaltó.

—Sanji acaba de hablar. — Le dijo con urgencia a Chopper.

El renito se levantó de la silla dejando de lado los apuntes y el libro de medicina, se acercó con rapidez a la camilla para examinarlo.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó mientras le levantaba el párpado izquierdo y encendía una pequeña luz.

—No estoy muy segura. —Le dijo tratando de recobrar la calma. —Solo fue un susurro, o al menos eso creo.

Chopper asintió sin dejar de examinar al rubio. —Al parecer está soñando. —Le dijo al ver que Sanji movía el ojo frenéticamente haciendo caso omiso de la luz. —Voy a quedarme aquí monitoreándolo ahora que ha dado muestras de consciencia.

…

Empezó a acercarse lentamente, como si por hacerlo estuviera quebrantando alguna regla. Se sentía tan prohibido, pero al mismo tiempo, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas llegar hacia él y… ¿Y después qué? Siguió caminando, sin embargo, parecía que no estuviera haciendo avances en su camino. Apresuró el paso, al principio con calma, pero luego optó por correr, y entre más corría, más lejos se encontraba del lugar de destino. Usopp seguía de espaldas y cada vez más lejano, tanto que dolía.

Sanji no lograba comprender nada. Guardaba dentro de sí una desesperación por estar junto al tirador que ni siquiera él podía comprender. Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pulmones le reclamaban cada vez más aire, pero no le importaba, solamente sentía que debía alcanzarlo y…

No pudo poner sus ideas en orden y frenó en seco, la figura de Usopp también se detuvo a lo lejos. Parecía un recorte que resaltaba en un papel embadurnado de tinta y se quedó pasmado. La respiración agitada empezó a ser más errática, buscaba meter tanto aire en sus pulmones como fuese posible, sentía que moriría de un momento a otro y de pronto la silueta del moreno se esfumó.

Sanji hizo el amago de empezar a correr, pero sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies. Nuevamente cayó en picada hacia el abismo y despertó.

¿Qué pasaba con él? Quedarse dormido en la cocina no era algo que acostumbrase a hacer. Quizás estuviera cansado, después de todo, algo lo tenía intranquilo y no lo dejaba dormir por las noches. Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo para sus camaradas. Puso agua en una olla y al momento de poner los condimentos se encontró con que toda la olla la había llenado con pólvora, lo supo por el olor tan característico de ella. Dejó que el aroma lo envolviese, había descubierto que ese olor, a pesar de ser tan potente, lo llevaba a una especie de trance. Aspiro con profundidad y pudo diferenciar que un nuevo aroma empezaba a apoderarse de sus fosas nasales.

…

—Espero que todos estén bien. —Dijo Nami después de haber guardado silencio durante mucho tiempo.

Chopper movió su cabecita de manera afirmativa. —Me preocupa Usopp.

—En algún momento logrará entender que no fue su culpa. —La navegante miró hacia la camilla, sus largos cabellos naranja resbalaron por sobre su rostro dejándolo oculto.

—No lo digo por eso. —Miró a la navegante con la esperanza de que le devolviera la mirada. No podía guardar más ese secreto. —Se puede decir que lo que siente Usopp es culpa, pero no por las razones que todos creen.

Nami giró la cabeza con brusquedad tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Usopp tiene sentimientos demasiado profundos hacia Sanji, y los está escondiendo en la culpa.

La noticia le llegó como una bomba. Cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar la información y llevó una mano hacia su cara mientras negaba frenéticamente. Chopper se limitó a mirar hacia abajo. —Usopp nos necesita demasiado en estos momentos, está demasiado frágil, vulnerable, y podría cometer cualquier locura estando en este estado.

Sus nakama tenían todas las razones del mundo para encontrarse así de preocupados. Chopper lo había regañado porque Usopp no había descansado ni un solo momento desde que Sanji hubiera sido presa de la maldición. Luffy, en su ingenuidad le había ordenado que se quedara en el barco, pero Usopp, ingenioso como era, le había refutado de tal manera que el capitán quedó sin argumentos, ni las amenazas de Zoro habían podido disuadirlo de ir a las ruinas en búsqueda de información.

Nami se levantó del lugar, quizás preparar café sería lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, después de todo, Chopper se estaba encargando por completo de la situación y tenían a Brook haciendo guardia afuera.

…

El olor inconfundible de las acuarelas siendo mezcladas con agua llenaba la habitación. Le encantaba ver trabajar a su amigo, tanta concentración puesta sobre el lienzo y la manera tan delicada de poner la pintura sobre el pincel podría considerarse como una obra de arte. Es que Usopp no solamente lograba plasmar cualquier idea sobre el papel o la tela o el material que se le pusiera en frente, sino que lo hacía con tanta gracia que parecía un baile. El tirador se mecía levemente con cada pincelada, y estas nunca eran al azar. Se podía ver cómo una línea se transformaba poco a poco en un sinfín de ideas que lograban conmoverlo a niveles insospechados. Movía el pincel como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo y de pronto, perdió la concentración. Detuvo su movimiento y giró la cabeza lentamente. Sanji sintió como si lo hubiesen atrapado en medio de un crimen, el corazón se le aceleró y el flujo de aire que mantenía entre sus fosas nasales y sus pulmones se vio alterado. Pensó que su amigo se molestaría al ser espiado de esa manera y temió el reproche, sin embargo, una amplia sonrisa lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

El lienzo era un homenaje al color azul, lo miró tratando de descifrar las pinceladas y cuando no hubo descubierto nada, lo llamó por su nombre.

…

—Usopp. —Dijo en apenas un susurro.

Chopper se sobresaltó junto a Nami. Se miraron para comprobar que ambos lo habían escuchado. Asintieron sin tener nada mejor que hacer que cambiarle la compresa, a pesar de que la fiebre no era severa, el cuerpo de Sanji no recuperaba su temperatura normal. Chopper se alegraba de que la fiebre no subiera, porque de lo contrario, debería optar a métodos drásticos para bajársela.

—¿Escuchaste lo mismo que yo? —El renito suplicó por no estar imaginando cosas.

—No es nuestra imaginación, ¿Verdad? —Nami sentía lo mismo.

—Sería el primer romance dentro del barco. —Brook se había cansado de estar afuera y había decidido echarle un ojo a su nakama.

Los gritos de dos Mugiwara se pudieron escuchar en todo el barco. Brook estuvo al borde del infarto por el repentino chillido.

—Aunque yo no tengo corazón. Yohohohohoho. —Remató el momento con una broma.

Nami se relajó y respiró profundo. Miró a Brook con ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero no atinaba con qué empezar. El esqueleto se movió lentamente acercándose a ellos, sorbió un poco de té de la taza que llevaba en la mano. — He vivido demasiados años como para no reconocer a una persona enamorada. —Dijo al fin. — Lo he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo. —Los miró de manera paternal.

Chopper y Nami se sintieron como un par de críos. Frente a ellos estaba la experiencia personalizada, y cosas que quizás a ellos pudieran escapárseles, Brook las podía ver con demasiada claridad.

—Me alegra saber que Sanji está lidiando con sus verdaderos sentimientos allá adentro.

Se miraron entre los tres y sonrieron ampliamente. Por un momento habían olvidado que para ellos no existían imposibles, después de todo, eran los mejores en lo que hacían. Tenían a la mejor arqueóloga, capaz de descifrar hasta la lengua más muerta, tenían a Luffy, quien no permitiría que nada le sucediera a ninguno de sus nakama, podría irse a los puños con cualquier ente que estuviera provocando aquella maldición y sin duda alguna ganaría, estaba Chopper, allí al pie del cañón, esperando por los resultados de la expedición para ponerse a trabajar con cualquier información obtenida, y Usopp… Usopp haría hasta lo imposible por salvarle la vida.

…

Usopp movió la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa que le dedicaba. Se levantó dejando al rubio sentado en posición de loto observando el cuadro. Se concentró en la pintura y poco a poco lo fue absorbiendo. De pronto se vio nadando en un rio que lo llevaba a toda velocidad a la puerta de la cocina, se estrellaría con ella inevitablemente y debido a la corriente del agua estaba imposibilitado de hacer cualquier movimiento. La puerta estaba cada vez más cerca, y preparándose para el impacto cerró los ojos. Esperó unos segundos, pero el golpe no llegaba, finalmente volvió a abrir los ojos y se encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina, estaba solo, mirando fijamente la llama bailante de una vela, fue consciente de ese momento, del calor que le llegaba como una caricia y el olor de la cera mientras se derretía, poco a poco empezó a sentir los latidos de su corazón y por alguna extraña razón sintió inquietud en su cuerpo, quería salir corriendo para evitar un encuentro, pero ya era tarde. La puerta de la cocina empezaba a abrirse lentamente mientras los latidos aceleraban dentro de su pecho, empezó a mover la pierna derecha, casi como si fuera un tic nervioso y por fin lo escuchó.

—Así que sigues aquí… Por lo que veo, aún no te das cuenta.

Sanji miró al tirador con una expresión que lo interrogaba.

—Debes bucear en tus recuerdos más profundos, en esas pequeñas cosas que siempre te negaste a sentir, en lo que has estado reprimiendo en todos estos años.

—No lo entiendo, Usopp… Sencillamente no entiendo que es todo esto.

Usopp se retiró de la puerta e incitó al rubio para que viera a través de ella. Sanji se levantó entendiendo el mensaje y pudo ver dos figuras femeninas que conversaban animadamente, las observó durante algunos momentos para después darse cuenta de que las conocía.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó sin dejar de ver hacia afuera.

—¿Qué sientes por ellas? —Optó por responder con otra pregunta.

—No entiendo. —La desesperación en su voz se hacía cada vez más evidente.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —Se podía ver tristeza en los ojos del tirador, una tristeza profunda que le caló hasta los huesos.

Antes de que Sanji pudiera pensar siquiera, volvió al abismo. La oscuridad hizo nuevamente su presencia y después de varios segundos, Sanji nuevamente despertó.

Estaba en su camarote y decidió que era hora de levantarse y preparar el desayuno para todos sus camaradas. Dedicó una hora entera en alistar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba, y no era porque fuera lento o no tuviera una idea de lo que hacer. Sanji sentía un orgullo inmenso al saber que era meticuloso en casi todos los aspectos de su vida, así que cada mañana revisaba los ingredientes y elegía los que mejor se ajustaran a las recetas que planeaba hacer, de otra cosa que se jactaba, era que trataba de darles una comida personalizada a cada uno de sus nakama. balanceaba perfectamente los nutrientes que necesitaban con la comida que más disfrutaban. No le gustaba repetir recetas seguido, por ende, se veía obligado a inventar y hacer mezclas que cumplieran con los requisitos anteriores, sencillamente amaba su trabajo y hacía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ver esas sonrisas tan satisfactorias las veces que le fuera posible.

Los ingredientes para cada una de las recetas estaban agrupados ocupando un espacio en el mesón de la cocina, solamente le faltaba una de ellas. Sacó un pescado y lo acomodó junto a varios vegetales, empezó a condimentarlo, y mientras lo hacía, no podía evitar sonreír pensando en la cara que pondría Usopp al probar la nueva receta en la que había estado trabajando desde hace varias semanas. Se había afanado en conseguir todas las especias que necesitaba y otros elementos para darle un realce eficaz a la carne blanca.

Los nakama se habían sentado a la mesa para disfrutar de los manjares que habría preparado Sanji, empezaron a comer con alegría y Sanji se sentía realizado, miró de reojo al tirador y se quedó prendado de esa sonrisa que solamente su comida favorita podía sacarle. Cerró los ojos sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por reparar tanto en un hombre y alejó una vez más esas ideas extrañas que le llegaban a la mente cada vez que lo veía.

Los gritos lejanos de Luffy lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, habían encontrado una isla. Sabía que eso solamente significarían aventuras, quizás Luffy se metería en problemas y tuvieran que rescatar a algún pueblo más en esa ocasión, pero grande fue su alivio al saber que era una isla desierta. Serían como unas pequeñas vacaciones mientras el log se adaptaba y sonrió. Sabía que tendrían la libertad suficiente para dedicarse a lo que se les viniera en gana sin tener que preocuparse demasiado, y por eso, rogó que Usopp lo acompañara mientras exploraban la isla, después de todo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él…

Y de pronto lo había entendido todo, lo que Usopp le hacía sentir era algo mucho más intenso y especial de lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir. Hacía que su corazón explotara y se revolviera, que su respiración se tornara torpe de un momento a otro y no supiera que decirle en algunas ocasiones. Esa mañana se sentía así mientras caminaba delante de su amigo, tenía tantas ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero se mordía los labios cada vez que quería insinuarle algo solamente para ver su reacción. Estaba listo para hablar, pero el brillo anaranjado de una fruta que colgaba de un árbol en forma de sombrilla lo distrajo. No supo exactamente cómo, pero habían terminado descubriendo unas ruinas, y después de eso, toda su consciencia se desvaneció.

—Me alegra que lo hayas recordado. —Le dijo Usopp mientras lo apretaba contra su cuerpo.

—Estoy soñando ¿Verdad? —Al fin había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El moreno asintió. —Tú no eres el verdadero Usopp. —Se aferró a la fantasía que había creado en su cabeza. — Debo despertar para…

La oración se quedó inconclusa. ¿Pensaba declarársele a su amigo a riesgo de saber que no sería correspondido? Y se sintió idiota, más de una vez había declarado su amor a cuanta chica bonita se encontrase, pero sabía que en esta ocasión era muy diferente, porque el amor en verdad había llegado tan violentamente que moriría si en esa ocasión fuese rechazado. Se soltó del abrazo del tirador y decidió que pondría todo de sí para despertar y afrontar ese sentimiento costara lo que le costara.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Este capítulo está lleno de simbolismos, por una parte, tenemos la comida favorite de Usopp (Estuve leyendo y releyendo curiosidades y cosas que había dicho Oda en entrevistas.) y por otro lado está el tema de los colores, según Oda, el color de Sanji es el azul, así que quise implementarlo aquí, porque poner el amarillo estaba demasiado obvio, aparte de que es un recurso que ya utilicé en otro fic.

Creo que es todo por hoy, nos seguimos leyendo.

Suerte!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 5**

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Franky y Usopp llegaron a las ruinas y bajaron por la enredadera que seguía allí.

—Nos dividiremos para cubrir el mayor espacio posible. —Indicó Robin cuando estuvieron dentro y vio que varios pasillos se extendían frente a ella. —Nos veremos en este lugar en dos horas, si alguien no está aquí en ese tiempo nos veremos en la obligación de buscarlo.

Todos asintieron y cada uno tomó un pasillo diferente. Todo el lugar estaba envuelto en una oscuridad demasiado profunda, así que cada quien encendió una pequeña antorcha que habían preparado por si ese escenario se les presentaba. Luffy, con su personalidad impulsiva corrió por el largo pasillo, gritando un <<Zatamen, te patearé el trasero>>.

Por otro lado, Franky empezó a caminar mirando las paredes y sintiendo que se le aproximaba un gran trabajo. Lamentó no haberse quedado en el Sunny, pero sabía que Robin necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para recolectar los datos que serían la posible cura para su nakama, sacó el papel y empezó a anotar los extraños símbolos de la pared.

Zoro caminó por lo que parecía un laberinto, podía divisar varios callejones y no lograba encontrar nada relevante, hubiera sido más fácil para él si no tuviera su sistema de orientación averiado, quizás así se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo el camino en círculos, tampoco se percató de que el camino lo conducía hacia arriba.

Robin empezó a caminar tratando de traducir al tiempo que anotaba, se había familiarizado con los signos y su significado, por lo tanto, era un poco más fácil el trabajo, esos pasillos escondían historias mitológicas de la civilización que se encontraba allí, y a pesar de que lo que leía le parecía en extremo interesante, no era nada de lo que ella buscaba.

Usopp también hacía su parte, trataba de anotar las runas en el papel de manera rápida y precisa, quería recorrer todo el pasillo que había elegido para llevar toda la información que le fuese posible. Se sentía cansado puesto que no había dormido ni un solo segundo, pero el recuerdo de Sanji inconsciente en el consultorio lo empujaba para que no se rindiera, no podía darse el lujo de parar ni por el más mínimo momento, así que apretó con fuerza el lápiz y empezó a anotar cada vez con mayor rapidez. Su concentración había aumentado al máximo, solamente existía para anotar los grabados de las paredes, y de pronto chocó de espaldas contra una pared.

Se alejó un poco para poder examinarlo y después de varios segundos emprendió una rápida carrera hacia la salida. Escaló su propia enredadera y estando arriba buscó en su bolso algo que podría serle de ayuda, encontró un frasco que utilizaba para guardar a los insectos que atrapaba y agradeció el no haberlo dejado en el barco. Trepó por el mismo árbol que Sanji había trepado esa última mañana antes de caer inconsciente y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la cima abrió el frasco y extendiendo el brazo, al principio con delicadeza y luego con brusquedad, hizo el amago de estar atrapando algo invisible. Cerró el frasco con rapidez y debido a esto cayó de la copa del árbol sombrilla. Se golpeó la cabeza y tuvo demasiada suerte de que Zoro se hubiera perdido y terminara saliendo por una pequeña grieta que se abría bajo uno de esos árboles. El espadachín lo ayudó a incorporarse, y después de asegurarse de que no se hubiera roto nada procedió a reprenderlo.

—Pero ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? —Le gritó con el único fin de intimidarlo y que de esa manera tomara consciencia de la situación que estaban viviendo, después de todo, no podían darse el lujo de tener a dos nakama en estado de inconsciencia.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Le dijo sin alzar la voz, pero con evidente molestia. —Piensas que no soy capaz de salvar a Sanji y que solamente lograré meterme en problemas. —La ira le subía por todo el cuerpo.

Zoro tuvo que aguantar sus ganas de agarrarlo a golpes. —Sólo no entiendo por qué sientes tanta culpa. ¡Sanji no es tu responsabilidad, entiéndelo de una vez! —Gritó.

El plazo de dos horas se había cumplido y los nakama empezaban a reunirse a las puertas de las ruinas, escucharon el alboroto que se estaba creando arriba y subieron a ver qué sucedía.

—No soy responsable de él, pero quisiera serlo. —Todos llegaron en el momento preciso para escucharlo. Usopp siguió hablando sin darse cuenta de que era escuchado. —No sabes lo que siento, y si lo llegara a perder, estaría perdiendo un pedazo de mi propia vida, entonces quiero protegerlo siempre, sin importar si él no quiere o si no lo necesite, y menos de alguien como yo, de alguien que dejó que esa estúpida maldición lo atrapase. —Usopp al fin empezaba a ser sincero con sus sentimientos. —¿Alguna vez te has enamorado, Zoro? —Y la voz se le quebró mientras unas gruesas lágrimas empezaban a bajarle por las mejillas. —Porque si no lo has hecho, no tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que yo siento por Sanji.

Zoro hizo un sonido con su boca al no tener nada que decirle. Zoro no era de los que se enamoraban, pero podía entenderlo a la perfección. Él era capaz de dar su vida por su capitán o por cualquier miembro de la tripulación, así que lograba entender de una u otra manera el sentimiento, la diferencia era que lo que trataba de transmitirle Usopp era mucho más fuerte que las palabras, la admiración o la lealtad.

Luffy, Robin y Franky se quedaron al margen para no hacer sentir a su nakama que habían invadido su intimidad sin querer.

—¿Qué hacías subido en el árbol? —La voz de Zoro se suavizó ligeramente, por lo menos ya no le gritaba.

Usopp pareció despertar de su letargo y miró el frasco cerrado que había apretado contra su pecho para que no recibiera el impacto al caer, respiró aliviado al ver que el recipiente estaba intacto y que además había atrapado a la maldición.

—Creo que encontré la manera de salvar a Sanji. —Le dijo mientras le indicaba el frasco que estaba lleno de un humo negro espeso. —Atrapé a la maldición.

Robin se acercó para examinar el recipiente, y efectivamente, un humo espeso y negro flotaba dentro del mismo. Usopp, sentado apoyado contra el árbol se apresuró a trazar un boceto de lo que había encontrado en su excursión y extendió el trozo de papel hacia la arqueóloga. Miró con detenimiento los trazos.

—Definitivamente esta es la cura. —Dijo, y antes de que sus nakama empezaran a celebrar, prosiguió. —Pero hay una parte que no concuerda. —Todos se vieron desanimados. —De todas maneras, creo que debemos regresar al barco para que Chopper examine esto. —Levantó el frasco para mostrarlo a los demás. —Dudo mucho que esto se trate de una maldición, debe ser algo mucho más simple que eso.

Usopp trató de levantarse, pero un dolor fulminante en la cabeza se hizo presente. Cayó nuevamente al suelo sin poder enfocar la vista de manera correcta, volvió a tratar, sin embargo, nuevamente se tambaleó y le fue imposible mantener el equilibrio. Su cabeza chocó nuevamente contra la tierra, y Zoro, que había sido testigo de la aparatosa caída que había tenido el moreno, lo cargó en su espalda.

Llegaron al Sunny en completo silencio, si bien tenían razones para festejar, también temían por su amigo que se había expuesto al humo. Zoro entró en el consultorio para depositar a Usopp en la camilla extra que tenían allí. Chopper dejó de vigilar a Sanji para atender de inmediato a su amigo, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido por la arqueóloga.

—Seguramente Usopp se haya expuesto en menor medida a esto. —Le extendió el frasco que contenía el humo negro, además del boceto del moreno. —Pero terminó por descubrir varias cosas que quizás nos ayuden.

Chopper miró a Usopp lamentando el hecho de no poder sacar copias de sí mismo para poder atenderlo y al mismo tiempo investigar el contenido del recipiente y los bocetos de Usopp. Le encargó a Nami el cuidado de sus dos nakama y procedió a tomar las medidas pertinentes para no dejar que el humo se escapase.

El tirador se agarraba la cabeza con fuerza. —La luz quema mis ojos. —Dijo mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos. —La cabeza me explota.

Franky se apresuró a ir al taller para crear una estructura que sirviera como soporte de algunas sábanas para proporcionarle oscuridad suficiente al tirador. Después de eso, todo fue un silencio absoluto.

Chopper logró separar una pequeña parte del humo en diferentes tubos de ensayo para hacerle pruebas, y después de eso analizó el papel. Si lo analizaba desde un punto de vista que no fuera el médico, bien podría interpretarlo como un ritual ya que era un tanto absurdo mezclar humo con plantas para curar a los afectados por la maldición, además, el hecho de que el humo fuera representado luego como destellos de luz no le decía nada en concreto, pensaba que quizás sería la forma de los nativos de representar el rompimiento de la maldición, así que no le tomó importancia y se concentró en descifrar el resto, empezaría por reconocer las plantas que se dibujaban en la hoja y mirando a las cortinas recién colgadas alrededor de la camilla de Usopp agradeció internamente por ese talento que poseía el tirador.

Pasaron varias horas y por fin Chopper salió del consultorio.

—Aún no descubro lo que es ese humo negro. —Dijo el renito, pero tenía una especie de luz en su mirada. —Pero sí sé lo que debemos hacer para salvar a Sanji. —Todos, que en un principio se los podía ver cansados, se pusieron alertas para cumplir cualquier petición que tuviera el médico. —Necesito que encuentren estas plantas. —Extendió el libro de medicina frente a sus camaradas y empezó a explicarles a detalle en dónde podían encontrar cada una de ellas, además de una descripción demasiado certera para que pudieran dar con las plantas sin oportunidad a confundirse. Eran nueve en total, de las cuales Chopper había encontrado dos con anterioridad, así que el trabajo se reducía a encontrar siete plantas.

Los Mugiwara nuevamente alistaron un bolso con varios recipientes para poder llevar las plantas que encontraran a destino, pero en el momento en el que estaban listos para partir, la puerta del consultorio se abrió.

—Yo también voy. —Dijo Usopp apenas pudiendo sostenerse de pie.

Luffy estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él para dejarlo inconsciente, según la lógica del sombrero de paja, era la única manera de mantenerlo a salvo, ya se había puesto en peligro una vez, no permitiría que siguiera con esa actitud tan alocada. Zoro tuvo que detenerlo para que no le hiciera nada.

—Sanji te necesita aquí. —La voz fuerte y firme de Nami resonó por todo el sunny. —Debes quedarte a su lado. —No sabía si lo que estaba diciendo era lo correcto en esa situación, pero por lo menos esperaba que su chantaje funcionase. — Ha estado diciendo tu nombre en todo este tiempo.

Usopp se quedó quieto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lo cierto era que esas palabras habían provocado que su corazón diese un vuelco, y los demás camaradas, aprovechando esa leve distracción, saltaron a tierra firme y corrieron hacia el bosque. Franky se había quedado en esa ocasión haciendo guardia, y fue trabajo de él, el hacer que Usopp regresase a la camilla. El moreno se dejó guiar, se encontraba tan confundido que decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse cuidando a Sanji. Fue en ese momento en que reparó que sus nakama estaban igual de preocupados por su bienestar y él había optado un comportamiento tan egoísta al hacer caso omiso del cuidado que le ofrecían sus compañeros.

Se sentó en la silla junto a la camilla de Sanji y volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que había acostumbrado en esos días, dos para ser exacto. Se quedó allí, con la mano del cocinero siendo acariciada por la suya, cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse, después de todo, el dolor de cabeza no cesaba, procedió por mover la cabeza en un afán de aliviar toda la tensión acumulada en su cuello, y por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que mantenía los ojos cerrados, el consultorio se le dibujó con bastante precisión en la mente, era como si estuviese viendo un dibujo a lápiz pero con los colores invertidos, el fondo completamente negro y líneas muy finas recreaban el espacio y de pronto, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo perder la concentración.

Abrió los ojos y encontró a Nami.

—Has estado aquí durante horas, creo que lo más prudente sería que vinieras a comer con todos, Chopper se pondrá a trabajar en la medicina, así que ya puedes relajarte.

A Usopp se le notó realmente confundido, cuando había entrado al consultorio no pasaba del medio día, y en cambio ahora podía notar que la noche había caído. Se sintió confundido y empezó a creer que todo el asunto ya lo estaba afectando a niveles que no podía precisar. La cabeza ya no le dolía tanto, pero fue consciente de que en todos esos días no se había estado alimentando de la mejor manera. Decidió que lo mejor sería cuidarse un poco, por si Chopper necesitara algún tipo de ayuda extra, más le valía estar en una buena condición física.

Llegó a la cocina y una punzada le llegó directo al pecho. Le dolió no encontrar a Sanji en el lugar que tanto amaba. 

—Ven, come. —Le dijo Robin mientras hacía espacio en la banca.

Usopp miró a todos sus amigos allí reunidos, al parecer habían regresado de recolectar las plantas y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Sintió que no faltaba nada para salvar a Sanji, después de todo, Chopper ya se encontraba en el consultorio haciendo la mezcla de los ingredientes para administrársela al rubio, respiró profundo y empezó a comer lentamente. La mano le temblaba, y es que se encontraba débil, no había sido hasta ese momento que se había permitido demostrar debilidad. Se llevó una cucharada más a la boca y unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que pudo decir mientras los miraba uno a uno.

Lo que sentía Usopp ya no era un secreto para todos los tripulantes, a excepción del cocinero. Todos le devolvieron la mirada acompañada de una gran sonrisa que decía <<Lo hiciste bien.>> Y cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo más, Chopper salió del consultorio gritando por ayuda. Todos se levantaron de sus lugares, incluyendo a Usopp que seguía un tanto debilitado por todo lo vivido en esos días.

—Le apliqué la medicina y solamente empeoró.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta del consultorio y pudieron ver cómo la piel de Sanji había adquirido un color rojo intenso, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y la respiración se volvía errática con cada segundo que pasaba.

**CONTINUARÁ**

¿Pensaban que el fic estaba por llegar a su fin? Pues no, jajajajajaa, ok, soy mala. En mi defensa puedo decir que yo también quería ya llegar al final de esta historia, pero no podía porque ya había fijado parámetros bien establecidos (Es la primera vez que planeo un fic desde el principio hasta el final y no me he desviado ni en el más mínimo detalle, no sé si sea algo bueno o malo.)

En fin, en los momentos en donde no me ponía a trabajar me puse a jugar “Bad Dream Fever” y hay una escena que me inspiró para escribir una parte del fic, y es donde Usopp cierra los ojos y las cosas se le dibujan con líneas blancas. Si tienen la oportunidad de jugar el juego, se los recomiendo muchísimo, aunque primero deberían jugar “Bad Dream Coma”.

Y bueno, no me alargo más y nos seguimos leyendo.

Suerte!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 6**

Sanji caminaba lentamente sobre un fondo negro. Había abandonado al Usopp que había creado su mente para hacerle saber que estaba inconsciente. Estaba decidido a encontrar la manera de despertar, o al menos, de hacerle saber a sus amigos que de una u otra forma sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Con cada pisada que daba se podía escuchar un eco lejano, se sintió solo, quizás estuviera por el camino incorrecto y solamente estaba logrando perderse más y más, después de todo, era muy fácil perder la orientación cuando no tenías un punto de referencia.

—Ahora sé cómo funciona la cabeza del marimo. —Dijo como una broma interna y no pudo evitar reírse. No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo se encontraba en ese estado de inconsciencia, pero sabía que extrañaba a sus nakama, incluso a Zoro, se había dado cuenta en ese momento por el sencillo hecho de haberse puesto a pensar en él. Apresuró el paso pensando en que quería ver la sonrisa de todos sus compañeros, y en especial una. Pensó en esos labios gruesos dibujando un gran surco hacia arriba, incluso le pareció escuchar el hermoso sonido de su sonrisa y corrió con más prisa, de pronto sintió que su vista se nublaba y sintió como era tragado por un remolino que lo arrastró a la profundidad del abismo.

…

Habían logrado estabilizar a Sanji. Chopper no había querido recurrir a esa forma tan violenta para bajarle la fiebre, pero a esas alturas, era lo único que podía hacer. Si bien todos eran muy buenos trabajando en equipo, lo eran mucho más cuando se encontraban en situaciones tensas. Solamente bastaron las indicaciones de Chopper para poder atender la emergencia de la manera más eficiente posible.

Zoro había corrido con todo el hielo que guardaban para congelar la carne, y lo depositó en la bañera que solamente solían usar las chicas, Franky cargó a Sanji y con sumo cuidado lo sumergió en la misma. Usopp corrió con las compresas para depositar una en la frente del rubio, tenían la intención de bajarle la fiebre de esa manera, sin embargo, la respiración del cocinero seguía siendo irregular y llegó un punto en el que se paró por completo. Usopp, que era el que más cerca estaba decidió darle respiración boca a boca sin haber esperado la orden del médico, y en hora buena que decidió hacerlo, Sanji nuevamente empezó a respirar al ritmo acostumbrado.

Terminaron cansados por el hecho de pensar que lo perdían. Habiendo pasado el momento de tensión, Robin decidió revisar los apuntes para ver si encontraba algo que le pudiera ser de utilidad. Chopper también empezó a revisar sus apuntes y no entendía que era lo que había hecho mal. Usopp seguía junto a Sanji, apretando su mano con fuerza, susurrándole al oído que todo estaría bien, que aguantara un poco más, que él se encargaría de salvarlo. Un dolor repentino anidó en la cabeza del tirador obligándole a cerrar los ojos. La visión que había sufrido hace algunas horas estaba presente de nuevo, líneas blancas que dibujaban el escenario sobre un fondo oscuro, pero en esta ocasión las líneas parecían hacerle un recorrido desde el cuarto de baño hacia el consultorio de Chopper, la imagen se fue acercando hacia el escritorio, hacia el frasco en donde había transportado la supuesta maldición y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir el humo, que en esta ocasión se veía blanco, abrió los ojos como si una revelación se le hubiera presentado.

Empezó a correr para llegar lo más pronto posible hacia el consultorio, no le importó haber chocado con Brook que en ese momento se dirigía a la bañera llevando una taza de café para el moreno, tampoco prestó atención a los insultos que le propiciaba Nami al haberla empujado mientras se dedicaba a secar una porción de madera del barco que había sido mojada en el trayecto de llevar el hielo al cuarto de baño, de alguna manera había logrado esquivar los brazos de Luffy que trataron de detenerlo, y en una magnífica maniobra se botó al suelo para pasar por bajo las piernas de Franky. Abrió la puerta como si estuviera bajo un trance y su vista se posó directamente sobre el frasco que aún contenía un poco del humo negro. Su visión se agudizó, tanto que fue capaz de mirar a través de todo, sus ojos funcionaron a modo de una lupa poderosísima y fue capaz de entenderlo todo.

—Son luciérnagas. —Le dijo a Chopper con lágrimas en los ojos. —Ya sé lo que debemos hacer.

Usopp salió nuevamente a la cubierta en donde sus camaradas trataban de poner en orden todo el alboroto que había provocado en unos cuantos segundos. El renito lo seguía sin entender de lo que hablaba, y cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la cubierta, Usopp empezó a explicar.

—No es humo, son enjambres de luciérnagas diminutas, incapaces de ver a simple vista. —Dijo con emoción. —Los dibujos ahora tienen tanto sentido. 

Usopp se dirigió a la cocina en donde había guardado una de las mitades de la naranja que quería que Chopper examinara, luego fue al consultorio para sacar el frasco con el humo.

—¿Aún tienes suficientes hierbas para mezclar? —Le preguntó al renito y este corrió hacia el consultorio presuroso, entendiendo lo que planeaba Usopp.

Chopper era muy bueno para determinar la composición de cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba en frente, pero en esta ocasión, no había podido encontrar nada, y el hecho de que la “maldición” fueran simplemente insectos diminutos, tenía sentido. Al ser tan pequeños, quizás no contendrían una cantidad importante de veneno, pero al ser millones de ellos, pudieron haberle provocado esa reacción tan violenta.

Usopp procedió a abrir el frasco para rápidamente poner la naranja sobre la boca del recipiente, esperaron unos minutos en los cuales Chopper llegaba con las hierbas listas para mezclar. Un destello hermoso empezó a surgir desde el centro del frasco, y cuando estuvo en su brillo máximo agarró las hierbas molidas y las depositó dentro, volvió a poner la naranja en la cima y empezó a sacudir el recipiente con fuerza hasta que la luz se apagó. Usopp, presa aún de ese extraño trance se dirigió a la bañera dispuesto a darle el mejunje a Sanji, algunos quisieron interponerse, pero Chopper los había parado diciendo que todo lo dicho por Usopp tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Entró a la habitación y se metió a la bañera quedando sobre él, abrió el frasco y le dio de beber.

—Sanji. — Le dijo para luego desvanecerse.

…

El fondo oscuro de pronto se convirtió en una habitación roja llena de llamas, el calor subía por todo su cuerpo y sintió que moriría de asfixia. Se le dificultaba respirar y mucho más caminar, quiso luchar con todas sus fuerzas para salir de aquel lugar, pero era imposible, el cuerpo lo sentía cada vez más pesado lo que lo imposibilitaba de seguir avanzando. El aire dejó de llegarle a los pulmones y pensó que sería su fin, moriría en medio de las llamas, sin tener oportunidad siquiera de decir nada. Quería decir tantas cosas, pero ya no podía articular palabra, se rindió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al saber que no volvería a ver a sus nakama. Ya no le prepararía café a Robin todas las mañanas, tampoco jugos frutales a Nami, ya no escucharía la melodía del violín de Brook y tampoco podría pelear con Zoro, adiós a la voz de su capitán pidiendo comida y quedarían atrás las conversaciones pervertidas con Franky, extrañaría la manera en que Chopper le curaba las heridas después de alguna batalla. La soledad lo iba consumiendo, al igual que al aire en sus pulmones, adiós a las fiestas, a las bromas y a las tonterías que solamente se vivían dentro de ese barco. Su último pensamiento se lo dedicó a Usopp, quiso mantenerlo en su mente hasta el último segundo de su vida, recordar esas tardes en las que se sentaban a hacer nada o cuando se quedaban a oscuras porque la noche los había atrapado envueltos en una conversación profunda. Se arrepintió de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía, pero ya era tarde, ya no había esperanza y moriría con el deseo de besarlo por al menos una vez. De pronto, una ola de agua helada apagó el fuego. Sintió nuevamente el olor a pólvora llenar el ambiente y volvió a respirar. Se quedó temblando en ese lugar oscuro sin saber exactamente lo que había sucedido, quiso levantarse para seguir buscando una salida, pero las extremidades no le respondían.

Pensó que quizás la muerte sería esa, seguir en el vacío con la esperanza de volver y no hacerlo. Quizás ya había muerto hace tiempo y solamente estaba recorriendo el limbo a modo de castigo, sin embargo, un sabor cítrico se anidó en su lengua y un millón de colores revolotearon frente a sus ojos, un gran mareo se internó en su cabeza y sintió dolor. La respiración se le aceleró a niveles insospechados y todo su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar mediante un hormigueo intenso.

Todo era tan confuso y parecía que las cosas estuvieran sucediendo a una velocidad increíble, al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que todo parase, pero la desesperación estaba llegando a su límite y gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, casi gruñendo, como si fuese un animal herido por una bala y estuviese tratando de ahuyentar a sus captores a base de amenazas guturales.

—Sanji, Sanji. —Escuchó la voz de su capitán a la distancia.

Una serie de martilleos en sus oídos le indicaron que había gente corriendo en su dirección.

—Sanji ¿Estás bien? —La voz de Chopper era suave, pero aún no podía dilucidar lo que estaba sucediendo. Solamente sabía que la cabeza lo mataba.

—Me duele la cabeza. —Respondió con una voz tan ronca que ni siquiera él pudo reconocer como suya.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados porque a pesar de estar apretando los párpados podía notar que la luz en la habitación estaba encendida, y eso solamente le provocaba más malestar.

—Denle espacio. —Decretó Chopper alejando a sus camaradas.

—Tengo frío. —Dijo apenas tomó percepción de su cuerpo. —Y me aprieta el pecho.

Franky se dirigió con cuidado a la bañera y alzó a un Usopp inconsciente, Sanji sintió como la presión en su pecho se aligeraba y abrió apenas los ojos para saber que sucedía, vio al tirador siendo cargado y le dio un vuelco al corazón. Quiso levantarse con el único fin de saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero sencillamente no pudo, las piernas y los brazos no le respondían, además de que no poseía la fuerza necesaria para incorporarse.

—Debes descansar. —Le dijo Nami dándole un ligero toque en el brazo.

Pero no podía. Debía saber lo que le había sucedido a su nakama. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Chopper había salido tras Franky para revisar a Usopp y regresó en ese instante presintiendo que Sanji necesitaba respuestas para mantenerse tranquilo.

—Usopp está bien, solamente está demasiado cansado por todo el esfuerzo físico y mental que ha hecho todos estos días. Por el momento descansa, luego te diremos que fue lo que sucedió.

Se relajó medianamente al saber que Usopp se encontraba bien, pero necesitaba respuestas. Chopper se transformó a su Heavy Point para poder sacar al rubio de la bañera y transportarlo al consultorio, y a pesar de que al principio se hizo notar reacio, no tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar, el agua helada terminaría por matarlo si optaba por salir por su propia cuenta. Entraron por la puerta del consultorio y pudo ver a Usopp recostado en una camilla. El corazón empezó a acelerarse sin saber exactamente por qué y como si se tratase de un flash le llegaron varias imágenes de cuando estaba inconsciente.

—Creo que estoy alucinando. —Le dijo mientras era recostado en la camilla junto a su camarada.

—Deberé tenerte bajo observación. —Chopper había procedido a quitarle la ropa, le parecía contraproducente que se quedara con las prendas empapadas. Sanji, con cierto pudor lo ayudaba, y no precisamente por el médico, era absurdo sentirse así frente a alguien que conocía al milímetro el cuerpo de toda la tripulación ya que los había tratado un sinfín de veces, sino que temía que Usopp despertase y lo encontrara en ese estado.

Se sentía ridículamente incómodo y no entendía las razones para sentirse así. Usopp también lo había visto semidesnudo en varias ocasiones, pero en ese momento se sentía morir tan sólo imaginarlo.

Terminó de ponerse un pantalón de tela suave que hacía juego con la camisa que le extendía Chopper, poco a poco había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo, y aunque aún podía notar la torpeza de sus movimientos, bastaba para poder vestirse. Notó que Usopp llevaba un conjunto similar al suyo, solamente que en color amarillo, el suyo era azul. Se quedó hipnotizado al percatarse de los colores y sabía que algo muy importante se le estaba escapando.

Esa noche, después de haber dejado dormidos a ambos, el uno por inconsciencia y el otro prácticamente obligado, los Mugiwara se reunieron en la cocina para conversar lo que era evidente.

Por un lado, estaba la confesión tan abierta de Usopp, no solamente por el hecho de haber puesto sus sentimientos en palabras frente a Zoro y siendo escuchada por los demás, sino también estaba el hecho de que se había enfrentado a varias situaciones peligrosas para salvar a Sanji, definitivamente había explotado todas sus habilidades al punto de despertar su Haki de observación. Ya lo había hecho una vez, pero al parecer no era consciente de su poder y solamente en esa situación desesperada lo había sacado a relucir.

También estaba la cuestión de Sanji. Nami y Chopper no podían explicar el hecho de que el cocinero llamara a Usopp entre sueños, a él y solamente a él. Lo más lógico, tratándose del cocinero, hubiera sido que llamara a Nami o Robin, pero no; llamaba al tirador entre susurros, como si lo único que lo estuviera manteniendo con vida fuese el recuerdo de su nakama.

Los conocían a ambos, y sabían que eran en exceso orgullosos. Usopp nunca se atrevería a confesarle sus sentimientos, y Sanji no tendría el valor de reconocer que estaba sintiendo algo, o al menos, eso era lo que pensaban. Bien podrían estar malinterpretando lo sucedido solamente por el deseo de la felicidad de Usopp.

Las luces se apagaron en todo el Sunny por primera vez en varios días. Al fin podían descansar sabiendo que su nakama estaba a salvo, sin embargo, nadie podía dormir, a excepción de Zoro y Luffy. Todos trataban de idear algún plan para que esos dos pudieran al fin exteriorizar lo que en verdad sentían.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Para hacer este capítulo tuve que ponerme a leer sobre luciérnagas para ver qué era lo que las hace brillar, estando allí leí que las luciérnagas tienen en su abdomen una sustancia llamada luciferina además de oxígeno, pero que era imposible que el oxígeno reaccionara con la luciferina, era como poner a reaccionar a naranjas y manzanas entre ellas, lo cual era absurdo. En fin, que es un tema complicado, pero se me ocurrió que estas luciérnagas reaccionarían al absorber algún compuesto que solamente tenían las naranjas de esa isla, por eso del color brillante de las mismas. En fin, que no sé qué me fumé ese día en que estaba escribiendo esto, pero es el mundo de One Piece, si existen frutas del diablo ¿Por qué carajos el compuesto derivado de la luminiscencia no podría reaccionar con diferentes plantas para ser la cura del veneno de las luciérnagas? En fin…

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y leer el intento de explicación de cómo funcionaron las cosas en mi cabeza ese día. (Esto lo estoy escribiendo después de revisar cada capítulo, por eso hablo en pasado XD)

No me enredo más y los dejo pasar al siguiente capítulo. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Suerte!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** One Piece es de propiedad de Eiichiro Oda, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro.

…

**La maldición de Zatmenie**

**Capítulo 7**

Sanji seguía vistiendo el pijama obligatorio, pues Chopper no le permitiría el atuendo incómodo que día con día cargaba. Sanji, después de oponerse infinidad de veces, terminó por ceder. Quiso dirigirse a la cocina, pues sentía que les debía un gran banquete, después de todo, ellos le habían salvado la vida, sin embargo, Zoro lo había amenazado con mandarlo de nuevo a la camilla a punta de golpes de ser necesario. Si bien el espadachín no mostraría preocupación en situaciones normales, lo había hecho solamente porque estaba cansado de escuchar a todos casi suplicarle que no se moviera de la cama, o por lo menos que hiciera el menor esfuerzo posible.

Usopp seguía dormido, al parecer la carga física y emocional de todos esos días habían sido demasiado para el tirador. Sanji lo observaba fijamente mientras permanecía sentado en su cama. Algunas imágenes le llegaban para aturdirlo, pero no podía descifrar el mensaje que su subconsciente trataba de transmitirle. Solamente sabía que el estar tan cerca de él lo turbaba y se había descubierto más de una vez mirándole mientras una leve sonrisa se le dibujaba. De pronto, una necesidad que conocía muy bien se le hizo presente. Hizo un pequeño ruido con su lengua y procedió a salir del consultorio.

Caminó por la cubierta del Sunny descalzo hasta llegar a las habitaciones, entró en el lugar aspirando profundamente y se dirigió a su cajón, sacó una caja de cigarrillos y salió nuevamente. Se apoyó en la baranda para mirar el mar y encendió el cigarrillo para empezar a fumarlo con calma y las imágenes le llegaron como un rayo. Recordaba haber sentido un olor a pólvora muy potente, casi como si le hubiesen acercado un manojo de la misma a su nariz y después de eso un choque eléctrico que se iba extendiendo desde sus labios hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Abrió la boca y el cigarrillo cayó directamente hacia las aguas del mar que estaban navegando. Se llevó la mano a la frente para luego irla bajando por todo su rostro y luego empezó a reír. Las alucinaciones se le iban mezclando con la vida real y pequeños atisbos de lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba inconsciente se le fueron presentando.

Nami había llegado tan sigilosamente como sólo ella podría hacerlo y se paró junto a su compañero. Notó en su expresión que algo había cambiado, casi como si una verdad oculta hubiera decidido ser revelada en ese mismo instante.

—Fue él. —Por fin había decidido hablar. Sanji la miró sin comprender del todo lo que quería transmitirle. — Usopp te salvó la vida.

El cocinero parpadeó un par de veces tratando de asimilar la información. —Creo que una parte de mi lo sabía. —Le dijo sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

—Sólo quería que lo supieras.

—Gracias. —Por fin le devolvió la mirada y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Por alguna razón, Nami estaba segura de que en esa ocasión Usopp no alardearía acerca de haberle salvado la vida al rubio, y a pesar de que Usopp nunca hubiera dudado en salvarle la vida a un nakama, esto era un tanto distinto, y es que detrás de todo lo que había hecho, escondía un profundo sentimiento romántico por Sanji, y quizás por eso no lo andaría divulgando como otras tantas veces. Nami sentía que se lo debía a Usopp, y no era para que Sanji se sintiera en deuda con el tirador, sino que sentía que debía intervenir por el bien de ambos, no por nada el cocinero lo llamaba en sus sueños. No estaba segura al cien por ciento de que Sanji escondiera la misma clase de sentimientos, pero no estaba de más darle un empujón.

Se alejó del rubio para dejarlo pensar, seguramente tendría demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento. Sanji sacó un nuevo cigarrillo de la cajetilla, pero se detuvo en seco, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el consultorio para entrar sigilosamente.

Se sorprendió gratamente al no encontrar a Chopper en el lugar, después de todo, quería un momento a solas con Usopp. Se acercó para mirarlo a consciencia y le llenó de ternura el verlo ahí, dormido tan plácidamente, con los ojos cerrados resaltando esas grandes pestañas que lo caracterizaban. Quiso acariciarle la cara, pero se detuvo por miedo de despertarlo. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido, pero tenía la certeza de que si no fuese por él, no estaría vivo.

En ese momento entró Chopper al consultorio haciendo que Sanji se sobresaltase, y el renito solamente atinó a sonreír al ver el claro rubor en las mejillas del cocinero.

—Qué remedio. —Le dijo para después sentarse a su lado y empezar a relatarle lo sucedido.

…

Sanji había terminado por cansarse de estar todo el día en pijama, además, los mareos y el dolor de cabeza habían desaparecido hace horas, se sentía estable y necesitaba distraerse con algo, y que mejor que dedicándose a lo que más amaba. Entró a la cocina ya bañado y arreglado, los cabellos despeinados eran solamente un recuerdo lejano de la mañana y se dispuso a pensar en lo que quería cocinar para el almuerzo. Una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y supo exactamente lo que quería preparar ese día. Se dirigió a la cubierta para abrir la trampilla y pescar algunos de los peces que tenían allí adentro, agradecía por tener ese acuario para poder tener los ingredientes más frescos para sus recetas. Fue ayudado por un Luffy que saltaba alegre alrededor de Sanji, y es que poco a poco las cosas regresaban a la normalidad, su estómago rugió y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a su nakama haciéndole entender, muy a su particular manera de ser, de que se alegraba de que todo hubiera terminado.

En ese momento la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando ver a un Usopp que salía a cubierta con la alarma pegada en su rostro, miró en todas las direcciones tratando de encontrar a algún camarada que pudiera decirle lo que había pasado con Sanji y en vez de eso se encontró de lleno con la mirada del cocinero. Se quedaron congelados en el tiempo, era como si por moverse un milímetro se rompería ese momento inesperado.

Los gritos de toda la tripulación llenaron el barco y los dos regresaron a la realidad. Usopp saludó con la mano mientras le dirigía una sonrisa que quiso aparentar normalidad, fue correspondido con el mismo gesto, sin embargo, Usopp se alejó del lugar, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que disfrutaba de pescar.

—Creo que por fin podemos zarpar. —Dijo Nami al cerciorarse de que sus nakama ya no corrían peligro de ningún tipo, y es que no se habían arriesgado a salir al mar por temor de ser interceptados en medio camino por piratas o los marines, no querían sumar más preocupaciones de las que tenían.

Las velas bajaron y el ancla subió. Lentamente se fueron adentrando en el océano dejando atrás aquella isla que luego recordarían con cariño.

Sanji siguió con la labor que se había propuesto y después de tener los pescados necesarios se dirigió a la cocina. Brook decidió tomar su violín para tocar una melodía alegre, al fin podían festejar como otras tantas veces, Franky se unió a él para acompañarlo con el canto mientras Luffy y Chopper se dedicaban a bailar solamente para reírse un poco. Cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo para liberar toda la tensión que habían acumulado en esos días, días que habían parecido eternos.

Robin llevó una serie de anotaciones propias y las de sus camaradas a la cubierta, ahora pasado el peligro quería saber un poco más acerca de esa civilización antigua que dejaban atrás. Con un lápiz fue haciendo notas extra sobre el origen de la comunidad, descubriendo que para ellos las “maldiciones” no eran nada más que el respeto que le tenían a la naturaleza, y con un poco más de estudio anotó <<Zatmenie = Eclipse>>.

Usopp se limitó a encerrarse en el taller, y a pesar de que se moría de ganas por ir hacia donde estaba Sanji para conversar como lo hubieran hecho antaño, simplemente no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara. Había involucrado demasiados sentimientos en esos días que sentía que a la más mínima mirada del cocinero terminaría por decirle todo. Se quedó en ese lugar tratando de concentrarse en cualquier otra actividad, pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente lo llevaba de nuevo al único pensamiento que había tenido en esos días. Suspiró derrotado y decidió desahogarse. Sacó sus pinturas y pinceles, puso sobre el caballete un lienzo de proporciones considerables y empezó a trazar líneas esperando que pudieran transmitir lo que tanto deseaba.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, y Usopp al fin encontraba un momento de paz, de alguna manera había logrado pensar en el cocinero, y al mismo tiempo lograr relajarse. Miró el cuadro casi terminado y se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo, lo dejó de lado esperando que la capa de pintura que había acabado de depositar se secase y se sentó arrimando su espalda contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos sintiendo calma y alegría. Tuvo la certeza de que muy pronto podría sentarse a conversar con su adorado cocinero como lo habían hecho otras tantas veces, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder calmar esas ganas locas que tenía de decirle todo, pero sabía que quizás no era el momento, pero sin duda alguna, se atrevería a decirle eso, algún día.

Se relajó demasiado que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido en el lugar, y es que aún se sentía cansado, dejó que su cuerpo se recargara completamente sobre la puerta y el suelo, volteó la cabeza para tener un apoyo sobre su hombro y bostezó complacido, en ese momento sintió que perdía el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, abrió los ojos sorprendido, pues no esperaba que nadie abriese la puerta y se quedó estupefacto al ver que Sanji estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada. Usopp se levantó en seguida como una señal de vergüenza, se limpió del pantalón el polvo que no existía y al darse cuenta de que allí seguía Sanji con esa media sonrisa, optó por bajar la mirada.

—¿Quieres comer? —Alzó una cesta que tenía en su mano.

Usopp sin comprender del todo asintió y ese simple gesto le dio la confianza a Sanji de tomarlo de la mano para llevarlo a la cubierta, bajo el mandarino de Nami, allí extendió un mantel y depositó la cesta, se sentó y lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Y esto? —La incredulidad en su cara se hacía evidente.

—Quiero agradecerte. —Le dijo sin apartarle la mirada.

—Sólo hice lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera. —Allí estaba tratando de lidiar con su miedo, su instinto le decía que lo mejor sería correr, mentir, huir, alejarse del rubio para no cometer ninguna locura que lo dejara en evidencia.

—Chopper me lo contó todo. —Le dijo con voz firme, pero tratando de sonar amigable. —Sólo ven y acompáñame, siento que no hemos conversado en mucho tiempo.

Usopp se sentó a su lado con un evidente temblor en todo su cuerpo, Sanji se rio bajito, pero fue suficiente para que el otro lo escuchase.

—Ahora te burlas. —El reclamo fue sentido.

Sanji negó con la cabeza y procedió a sacar algunos platos, un par de copas y cubiertos, luego, con gran atención fue acomodando en los platos una variedad de cortes de pescado preparados de distintas maneras, los bañó con una salsa verde limón y decoró con tomates cortados en gajos, el aroma empezó a calarle hasta los huesos y sintió que su cuerpo entero se estremecía, por último, vertió el contenido de una botella en las copas.

—Es difícil. —Le dijo Sanji sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. —Quise hacer esto como un símbolo. —Movía las manos de forma nerviosa. —Pero lo que pasó me hizo dar cuenta de varias cosas, y no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que me hayas salvado.

Sanji alzó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, pero Usopp se intimidó y le bajó la mirada. Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, pues estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos y Usopp no se lo ponía nada fácil al estar así de esquivo. La respiración se le aceleró y supo lo que tenía que hacer, debía obligarlo a mirarle, así que con su mano le tomó de la barbilla y alzó su rostro para mirarlo de frente. Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos en los cuales solamente el viento hacía su presencia.

—Lo que trato de decir… —Se acercó peligrosamente a los labios del tirador y pudo reconocer el aroma de la pólvora que amenazaba con invadirlo por completo. —Te escuché… Te escuché mientras estaba inconsciente y… —No era nada fácil confesar esos sentimientos que, a pesar de haber descubierto al borde de la muerte, eran puros y sinceros. —Nunca había sentido esto.

El intento de declaración había sido un fracaso, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero su mente no lograba poner en orden sus ideas. Se sintió derrotado, como si le estuviera fallando a Usopp y decidió retroceder, su mano perdió fuerza y lentamente la fue alejando del rostro bronceado de Usopp.

Una mano lo detuvo con fuerza, y es que el tirador, en un arrebato de valentía había decidido dar un paso. La misma valentía que lo había hecho actuar por impulso en los días anteriores se hacía presente y con un rápido movimiento acercó su rostro al del cocinero. Las miradas fueron profundas y Sanji, sabiendo que su camarada no se atrevería a hacer nada más, optó por robarle un beso.

Fue un beso torpe y pequeño, como si fueran dos chiquillos descubriendo el acto, se separaron de inmediato para mirarse a los ojos y cerciorarse de que el otro estaba de acuerdo, sonrieron como la primera vez que se habían encontrado a solas y todo estuvo tan claro. Había sido tan difícil para los dos poner sus sentimientos en palabras que simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que sus cuerpos ya sabían. La mano de Sanji se enredó en los negros cabellos del tirador y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, cuando estuvo a punto de darle otro beso se arrepintió y en vez de eso lo apretó contra su pecho, rodeó con su otro brazo los hombros de Usopp y este a su vez le rodeó la cintura sintiendo que en cualquier momento moriría.

—Me alegra… —Dijo Sanji mientras la voz se le quebraba imperceptiblemente. —Me alegra que hayas sido tú.

Usopp se aferró más a su cuerpo tratando de controlar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, y es que se sentía sobrepasado por las emociones que ya no tenía control total de su cuerpo.

—Me alegra haberme enamorado de ti. —Le dijo al fin mientras lo apretaba fuertemente y sintió que su pecho empezaba a empaparse por las gruesas lágrimas que emanaban de los ojos del tirador.

Sanji se separó con miedo de haberse equivocado, pero se encontró con una amplia sonrisa. Se volvieron a fundir en un beso, esta vez uno largo pero lento, sin prisas, sin nada más que el sentimiento de haberse encontrado. Era un momento tan íntimo y mágico que solamente habían imaginado en otros escenarios, de pronto, la voz de Luffy se hizo escuchar en todo el barco rompiendo el momento.

El capitán salía de la cocina con toda la intensión de festejar a lo grande con sus compañeros, pero un golpe por parte de Nami lo hizo desistir y lo llevaron arrastrando de vuelta a la cocina. La pareja se quedó allí, un poco confundida para luego estallar en risas, optaron por abrazarse para mirar el mar mientras tomaban el contenido de las copas, y fue en esos momentos en que se percataron que después de lo vivido nunca más volverían a ser los mismos.

**FIN**

¡Al fin! No puedo expresar todo lo que este proceso significó para mí.

Según yo ya no podría volver a escribir en mi vida, incluso llegué a sentir que borraría este fic, por miedos que no sé exactamente de dónde salieron, pero debo agradecer infinitamente a las personas que siempre han estado allí, brindándome palabras de aliento y escuchando mis desvaríos, aunque sé que algunas personas no me entienden del todo, sé que me escuchan a pesar de todo.

Kyon, Andy (Sr. Don Chrno), Crisita, Dita. Mil gracias a ustedes por acompañarme en este proceso y siento que voy a largarme a llorar en una esquina.

Gracias Crisita por sugerirme “eclipse” como palabra que implica luz y oscuridad, por cierto, Zatmenie es eclipse en Eslovaco, así que de ahí surge todo esto.

Y bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá y espero poder llegar pronto con otro fic. Por cierto, estoy empezando con los arts de este fic y otros anteriores que los iré publicando en mi LJ por si gustan ir a ver.

Eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.

Suerte!


End file.
